


and she once had a name

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina visits Belle while she's locked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and she once had a name

_My beauty_ , the woman calls her, _my belle_ , smirking like there's a joke behind the words, but the girl can't fathom what it might be, no matter how hard she tries.

She used to have to be forced; there were threats, sharp words, hands fisted in her hair that dragged and pulled until they petted and caressed, sudden crooned endearments that made the girl feel unsteady and weak.

But time has passed. Days, weeks, years, an eternity, and the girl has come to know her place, accept the gift that is given to her, the one thing in this endless place that she can truly call her own.

The woman unlocks the door, not speaking as she sits on the edge of the bed, lifts her skirt, spreads her legs, and the girl can only stare, lick her lips in anticipation as she waits, patient. "Say 'please'," the woman says, finally, smiling, her voice rich, distinct.

"Please," the girl whispers, and when the woman nods her permission, the girl will fall to her knees, take her fill, use her tongue, her fingers, as instructed, fast or slow as required, lapping at the taste until the woman arches beneath her; tenses, releases.

_Belle_ the woman murmurs, then stands, smooths down her skirt, runs a hand through her hair.

"Thank you," the girl says, as the door slams, locks tight. "Thank you," she says again, but there's no one there.


End file.
